


Tini tiny sherlolly txt fic

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: small funny unrelated txt fics I worte in tumblrjust putting them together here :D





	1. Chapter 1

***Getting out of a cab***

**Sherlock holmes *grumbling*:** I don’t know why you insist on taking Molly every time we see the victims families.

**John Watson:** remember when I told you I swear I’ll find a way to make you behave as a gentleman in front of the victims families? 

**Sherlock Holmes *raising an eyebrow***

**John Watson*with sweet smile*:** then you smirked and said also I’ll start wearing bow ties, hold my-full-of-butterscotch-pants with pant clips, lose my curls, comb my hair by the side and let you call me Sherly?

**Sherlock Holmes*suspiciously*:** yeeeees?

**John Watson*waving back enthusiastically to Molly who’s just got out of another cab*:** well Sherly, you better start changing your wardrobe and buy a comb cause I found the way.


	2. Chapter 2

** Mary: **  Sherlock, about Molly …

** Sherlock*rolling his eyes and huffing*: **  for the last time not my girlfriend.

** Mary*getting her phone out*: **  good to know. ****

** Sherlock*surprised*:  ** really?

** Mary*typing*: **  yup … a very nice doctor asked me if she’s available or not … I’m telling him it’s good to …

** Sherlock*running and steals the phone from her hands*. **

** Mary*amused*: **  I thought she’s not your girlfriend*.

** Sherlock*fixing his hair from his sudden attack and deleting the doctor number*: **  and I told you she’s not.

** Mary*sighing deeply and giving up picking the water bottle and drinking some water* **

** Sherlock:  ** we’re actually engaged.

** Mary*spitting the water from shock*. **

** Sherlock: **  don’t tell her, she doesn’t know yet.

  
**Mary*facepalmed and loudly groaning*.**


	3. Chapter 3

*After the Sherrinford event*

**Molly*sitting in her bathtub taking a long bath and isolating herself from the stressful outside world, relaxing and closing her eyes***

***Sound of police cars sirens from afar***

**Molly*still closing her eyes***

***Sound of helicopter in the air***

**Molly*still trying to relax***

***Sound of sirens getting closer***

**Molly*raising an eyebrow***

***the door of the bathroom broken opened suddenly showing a one rageous-hair-dishevelled-crazy-eyes- Sherlock, holding his harpoon***

**Sherlock*panting heavily and screaming*:** WHAT IN THE BURNING HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT PICKING UP YOUR PHONE?!!


	4. Chapter 4

221B

**Molly*from the kitchen frustrated and sounds struggling*:** God why jars have to be this tight?!

**Sherlock*half running to the kitchen*:** _“this is the day! The day I’ve always dreamt of has come! The day every single man in the world has dreamt of has finally come! Rescue my woman from the evil tight jar and open it in a blink of an eye for her followed by appreciations and awe raining out of her beautiful eyes! This is a man work! Don’t be afraid my sweet girl! Sherlock is coming.”_

**Sherlock*enters the kitchen to see Molly putting the top of a knife between the glass and the lid, twisting it a little and the lid just pops, opening it easy beasy***

**Molly*looks to Sherlock and smiles sweetly*:** are you looking for something sweetie?

**Sherlock*poker face but sure he heard something crashes inside him*:** not anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

“Mollyyyyy” she didn’t take her eyes of the book she was reading but she knew he was sinking in his chair in a cute way making his puppy face to earn her pity.

“No” she said quietly.

“But it’s pink” he whined.

“No is still a no sherlock”.

“But there is cherry between each one and it looks so girly” he was begging now.

“Nope” she turned the page irritated.

“But…”

She put the book on her rounded belly and looked to the child-very-soon-to-be-father-Sherlock in the eyes with determination

“WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES WE’RE NOT GOING TO PUT WALLPAPER WITH SKULLS ON MY BABY GIRL ROOM”


	6. Chapter 6

**Sherlock*excited*:** Ailey!

**Molly*moving her head from side to side with uncertainty***

**Sherlock*thoughtful*:** Shoshana?

**Molly*frowning*:** over my dead body!

**Sherlock*twisting his mouth and thinking again then suddenly opens widely his eyes and mouth in inspiration*:** what about Dunya?

**Molly*sighing and shaking her head*:** Is it really that hard for you to pick a normal nice name for our girl?!

**Sherlock*pouts and folds the list he was reading from***

**Molly*getting up with unease from her chair and holding her rounded belly with a hand and her back with the other*:** Actually don’t answer that, I’ve been going through this for the past seven months, I know the answer


	7. Chapter 7

***In the delivery room***

**Molly*grabbing Mycroft’s hand with iron fist*:** Your brother is dead, I’m gonna kill hiAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHH

**Mycroft*gritting teeth from pain*:** priorities Molly, let’s bring your baby to this world first then discuss getting her father out of it.

**Molly*sweating and tightening her hold in Mycroft’s hand more, gritting her teeth*:** you’re dead too, you sent him in this case!

**Mycroft*almost crying out of pain*:** we are definitely going to discuss your list of assassinations later, now just…

**Molly*tightening her hold even more*:** Don’t you daaaaaaaaare

**Mycroft*shutting his eyes, more instructing himself*:** … breaaaaathe

**Sherlock*bursting suddenly from the room, shouting and already panicking*:** I’m here! I’m here darling!

**Sherlock*taking one look to where his daughter getting out***

**Sherlock*sways and faints***

**Molly*yelling with red as tomato face*:** ARE YOU FUDGING KIDDING ME? 

**Mycroft*can’t hold his tears anymore, whispering*:** my hand


	8. Chapter 8

**Bart’s cafeteria:**

**Doctor Ethan *approaching a table with cup of coffee in hand*:** What are you looking at?

 **Doctor Leo *smirking and looking to a table not too far*:** Doctor Martin is trying to make a move on doctor Hooper.

 **Doctor Ethan:** ouch!

 **Doctor Leo *laughing*** : yeah

 **Doctor Henry:** come on guys! Doctor Martin seems like a decent man, I don’t think it will work on him

 **Doctor Leo *rolling his eyes*:** everybody got something to be embarrassed of, and you know the freak can find it, he’s like a trained dog but instead of crack he smells the little dirty secrets, That’s why you never tried.

 **Doctor Henry *chuckling nervously*:** she’s not my type that’s why I never asked.

 **Doctor Leo *laughing*:** yeah whatever makes you feel better man.

 **Doctor Ethan *annoyed*:** you’re a jerk, you know?! it’s not a secret!

 **Doctor Leo *smirking*:** and we never knew yours.  

 **Doctor Ethan*sipping his coffee*;** and you never will 

 **Doctor Leo *seeing Sherlock approaching Molly’s table with eyes on the target*:** shush all! show time!

 **Doctor Henry *seeing Sherlock looking to Doctor Martin from head to toes* :** ohhh deduction time.

 **Doctor Ethan *twisting his mouth seeing Sherlock opening his mouth*:** I feel sorry for the man.

 **Doctor Henry *seeing Doctor Martin leaving with white face*:** that’s a new record, thirty seconds.

 **Doctor Leo *seeing Molly getting up with red face and arguing with Sherlock*:** ouppps ! looks like the freak is in a big trouble *grinning* it’s getting better!

 ***a voice from behind*:** What’s getting better doctor Leo?

 ***the three doctors getting up in the same time and looking behind*:**  Nothing Doctor Stanfrod.

 **Doctor Stanford*with serious voice*:** coffee break is over, back to work.

***the three doctors walking in different directions*.**

**Doctor Stanford *looking to Sherlock running his hands over his hair nervously after Molly bursting angrily out of the cafeteria then running after her and calling her name***

**Doctor Stanford *shaking his head, twisting his mouth and smirking*:** what an idiot!


End file.
